


Zoinks!

by Stygos



Series: Daphne's Training [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kidnapping, Mindfuck, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygos/pseuds/Stygos
Summary: Daphne didn't like to admit to herself how much she enjoyed getting kidnapped. But this particular kidnapping soon takes a bizarre turn...





	Zoinks!

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags! It's not too late to turn back. Ruined childhood ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you. Are you _sure_ you want to read this? 
> 
> Okay, if you're really sure. . .

Daphne struggled with all her might, trying to scream, but the hand over her mouth was too tight, and the arm locked around her waist was much too strong. She kicked out and lost her balance, which allowed the mysterious hooded figure to drag her through the secret passage into a hidden room.

A familiar tingle started between her legs, and she bit back a moan. She didn't like to admit to herself how much she enjoyed getting kidnapped and tied up. But she knew that later tonight, after Velma had fallen deeply asleep in the other bed, she'd remember this feeling, and stroke herself under the covers. She'd have to be quiet, so very quiet, but that was part of the enjoyment. Knowing her friend was just a few feet away, oblivious to how Daphne was fantasizing about being bound, unable to move a muscle, while her pussy got hotter and wetter and...

"Oomph!" Her fantasy was interrupted by the reality of being thrown down hard onto a leather padded bench. She scrambled to get up, only to be forced back down, her breasts pressing uncomfortably against the bench as a strong hand pressed hard against her back.

"Help!" she screamed, but the sound was curiously deadened.

She lifted her head to see that the dark walls of the hidden room were covered with soft paneling. A fire burned in the ancient fireplace, illuminating some old furniture, but there was no other light. A clock on the mantle showed that it was twenty minutes to midnight, which was when the ghost was supposed to appear. The others would miss her soon, when she failed to show up at her assigned spot for Fred's elaborate trap.

Her attacker manhandled her until she was stretched lengthwise along the bench, her head hanging off one end, her rear end off the other. She tried again to get up, but she had no leverage. Then the attacker sat down on her back, straddling her, and she cried out from the weight squeezing her.

"Get off! You're hurting me!" she cried.

A dark chuckle was her only answer. The figure leaned forward to grab a flailing arm and then secured it with a click into a metal cuff. She lifted her arm only to find that the cuff was chained to a leg of the bench. She could barely lift it a few inches. Then her other arm was caught and secured, and the weight on her back lifted.

Her legs were still free, though, so she put one foot down on either side of the bench and tried to scoot forward, only to strong fingers dig into her thighs and yank her back. She bit back a moan as her breasts rubbed along the bench. The tingle between her legs turned into a fire, and her pussy flooded with wetness. Oh god, please don't let it show through her tights.

But that turned out to be the least of her problems as those strong fingers moved under her short purple skirt and grabbed the waistband of her tights, pulling them down, right along with her panties, in one fast movement. She kicked back, with all her might, but that only helped her attacked pull it all the way off, leaving her bare from the waist down.

"Oh god, please, please don't, stop!" she sobbed, fear spiking.

At least she thought it was fear. Her heart was pounding and her head felt light, but the air against her bare backside did nothing to cool the heat between her legs. She'd never had anything inside her larger than a tampon, and now she was going to loose her virginity to a huge dark stranger whose face was hidden behind a mask.

She had to fight, she had to. What would Fred say, if he knew she just lay there, allowing herself to be violated. Allowing some stranger's cock to fuck her. She tried kicking and squirming, and then yelped as at a hard slap hit her backside. Frozen in shock at the pulse of pain, she didn't notice until too late that her thighs were being tied to the legs of the bench, forcing them wide open.

She started screaming in earnest now, as loud as she could, not bothering with words. The hooded figure stood up and walked to the front of the bench, and yanked at the green scarf from her neck, pulling it off roughly. Before she could think to close her mouth, the filmy fabric was stuffed inside, filling her whole mouth. A ripping sound was then followed by the feel of duct tape pressed against her mouth. She was well and truly helpless.

A feeling like relief hit her. There was nothing she more she could do now, she was completely at the stranger's mercy. At this point, she just wanted him to go ahead an take her. She wanted this over now before her friends found her.

But the stranger didn't fuck her. Instead she felt his finger brush gently against her pussy, feeling the wetness there. She blushed in embarrassment as another gush covered his fingertips. He chuckled again, and started to press inside her cunt.

Except it wasn't his finger, or his cock. It was something small, maybe the length of her thumb, and hard, and rough. She squeezed down, trying to force it out, but it slipped in deep. Then came another, and another. He was carefully filling her up. Oh god, what was he putting inside her? It didn't hurt, but it felt so strange pushing against the walls of her vagina, shifting around every time she squeezed. A zing of pleasure jolted her and she moaned into her gag.

Then the door opened, and the sound of footsteps echoed as her assailant left the room. This was her chance! She pulled at the chains holding her wrists to the bench, and then tried to wiggle out of the binding around her thighs. No luck. Then she tried rocking, seeing if the bench could tilt, but it must be bolted to the floor. So she was left with her muffled screams, hoping and fearing for her friends to rescue her.

She was rewarded by the sound of toenails clicking on the marble tiles of the floor outside the room. She screamed again.

"Daphne?" Scooby-Doo's voice was a welcome sound. She heard the big dog sniffing. "Mmmm, Scooby snacks! Yum!"

Her stomach clenched as a cold nose pressed against her bottom, and a rough tough brushed across her pussy. Oh god, oh fuck, that was what was stuffed deep inside her. Scooby snacks. She tried to scream at Scooby to stop, but he didn't seem to even hear her as he rooted around for his favorite treat.

It was too much, oh god that tongue. It kept dragging across her clit, and then forcing itself deeper, again and again and oh god, she was going to come, oh, oh, oh!!!

She screamed into her gag as she came harder than she'd ever done before, and Scooby lapped it up eagerly. Oh fuck, she was so tender but it felt so good, and here comes another one oh fuck! And then she came a third time, unable to control herself.

Her ears were ringing and her whole body shaking with the aftershocks. Scooby had finally stopped licking at her. He must've gotten every crumb. Then the weight of two paws pressed into her back. She could feel the claws through her dress. Before she could try to wiggle away, something long and hard pressed against her cunt, and the whole bench creaked as Scooby started thrusting frantically against her.

The first dozen thrusts missed her opening, but then a sharp pain tore through her as Scooby buried himself balls deep in her cunt, stretching her like she'd never been before. Oh god, it hurt, but it also felt good. It was so dirty, being fucked by this huge dog, not being able to do anything as he hammered into her.

"Scooby-Doo, where are you?" called a voice. Oh god, it was Shaggy, and now he was in the room, seeing his dog mount her.

"Zoinks!" he cried. "What'cha guys doing?" He closed the door behind himself with a _snick_.

Scooby did not pause to answer, focused on pounding into her, but Daphne called to Shaggy through her gag. After a minute of just staring, Shaggy walked around to the front and carefully pulled off the tape, and pulled her scarf out of her mouth.

She gasped for air. "Get him off! Get him off! Oh got, it's getting bigger. Get him off!"

Scooby's cock was filling her even more tightly, stretching her past the point of pain as his thrusts grew slower. Finally he stopped, still buried deep within her. Even though he wasn't moving, she could feel his cock throbbing inside her, making her shiver with pain and pleasure with each pulse.

"Umm, hate to say this Daphne, but looks like Scooby's knotted you. There's no getting him off you until he finished getting off." He giggled at his own joke.

"Oh god, it's so big, oh fuck..." Daphne was sobbing in pain and embarrassment.

"Wow, that's...yeah. You're doing great? I mean, you're taking it so good. Right Scooby?"

"Reah! Scooby-dooby-doo!" 

Daphne felt a weird twinge of pride at Shaggy compliment and Scooby's gleeful call. Oh god, this was so messed up. 

"Um, maybe I should leave you two alone..." said Shaggy.

"No! Don't leave. And don't tell the others, you've got to promise me, you'll keep this a secret."

Shaggy shifted nervously. "Um, okay. But if I'm gonna stay here, and keep this a secret, then can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

Shaggy moved until he was right in front of her face, and unzipped his pants, releasing an impressive erection.

"Watching you two has given me a killer boner. I mean, you're so hot, you wouldn't believe. And Scooby and me, we always share. So would you mind sucking me off? As long as we're stuck here anyways."

Before she could yell at him, he slapped his cock against her cheek, leaving a wet spot. She moaned instead.

"Yeah, it will be out secret, right Daphne? How Scooby knotted your pussy so hard, and how much you loved it? Just open wide, it won't take long. Come on, I know you'll be so good."

She opened her mouth to say no, but Shaggy's thick cock pushed past her lips and deep into her mouth before any words came out. His fingers tangled in her hair.

"Yeah, that's it, you're so good Daphne, taking it at both ends. Fuck, so good."

His words washed across her as she gagged on his cock, and she shuddered, feeling her pleasure build once more. As Shaggy fucked her face and Scooby continued to spurt into her cunt, she just let go of everything and let her orgasm take her once more. Yes, this was what she needed, to be fucked like a bitch, to be used. Shaggy cried out and his cum flooded her mouth, making her choke. She sucked, trying to swallow, as it spilled over her lips.

Finally, it was done. As Shaggy slipped out of her mouth, Scooby pulled out of her cunt, a flood of dog cum sliding down her legs.

Shaggy petted her hair. "That was amazing, Daphne. Now let's get you free and cleaned up. We don't want the others seeing you like this. It will be our secret. I promise."

"Reah! Promise," echoed Scooby.

Daphne closed her eyes in relief.

~~~~~~~~

A dark hooded figured watched on the security camera as Shaggy found the key to Daphne's cuffs where it was left on the mantle, and helped her get unsteadily to her feet. His plan had worked even better than his wildest hopes, and he had plenty of footage from the multiple hidden cameras in the room for the next phase of his plan.

He checked the other cameras. Velma was still in the library, looking for the glasses he had knocked off her before going to kidnap Daphne. By the time she got them back and reunited with the rest of the gang, Daphne would have cleaned up enough to pass off the evening as a bad dream.

Little did she know. He pulled off his mask and robes, hanging them up on their hook. Then he straightened his ascot, and picked up Velma's glasses from the table where'd he left them. Time to explain to the rest of the gang how their mysterious hooded ghost had just barely gotten away from him.


End file.
